


Missing You

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically Yuuri Victor Yurio and Makkachin crying in the airport as they separate for a month, Cheesiness, Cliche, Fluff, It's canon hahaha, M/M, Mild Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor and Makkachin feeling lonely in their apartment in Russia, Victor and Yuuri are super in love they cannot stand being separated, Victor crying because he's missing Yuuri, Yes I wrote the whole plot in the tags, Yurio actually cares, Yurio crying because he will also miss Yuuri, Yuuri and Yurio's relationship is plainly platonic and brotherly, Yuuri crying because he misses Victor, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: “I miss you.”“Victor…are you crying?”He sniffed his snot and whimpered pathetically, “I miss you.”Or Victor and Yuuri needed to separate for almost a month because Yuuri had Nationals and needed to look for sponsors while Victor needed to train in his home rink with Yakov, win the Russian Nationals and settle Yuuri’s papers so that his fiancé could live with him soon here in Russia.This time, between the two of them, Victor was the one who couldn’t handle their separation more as he gazed at his empty apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don’t know what I’m doing with my life anymore, hahaha.
> 
> Anyway, here you go, whatever this is.
> 
> I am pretty depressed so I made something mildly sad although it's actually pretty cute in my opinion. I will go back to my old self tomorrow~
> 
> Enjoy this ficlet for now~

 

Victor tried his best to not wail as he pushed the trolley where his three luggage and Yurio’s were tucked in. He pushed the trolley beside him. Yurio held onto Makkachin’s cage and Makkachin’s leash. He and the blond turned to face Yuuri, who was watching them with a rueful smile. The three of them looked at one another for few minutes in silence until Yurio broke the silence and growled, “What? Are we going to just stare at one another here in the waiting area? We still have to check in, you know?!”

Yuuri chuckled. “Sorry, sorry. It just feels a little saddening to watch you two depart to Russia without me.”

Yurio huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s not like it’ll be super long. You’ll arrive in Russia after a month after Victor and Yakov settle your papers and you find enough sponsors—which isn’t really hard. You better fucking win the Nationals, pig. And then train hard because I won’t go easy on you!”

Victor wasn’t really great at reading people especially Yurio, but he didn’t need to be a psychic to know that the blond was actually affected by this separation and was a little teary-eyed.

The three of them flew back here in Hasetsu after the Grand Prix Finals to celebrate Christmas –it was very new to him and Yurio—and Victor’s birthday. It was a birthday like no other. Then they relaxed for a week before training on Ice Castle Hasetsu. But today was their dreaded day because Yurio and Victor couldn’t slack off too much. They got to go back to Russia, their home rink, to train for the Russian Nationals and European Nationals. And then since he was still coaching Yuuri, he needed to settle his fiance’s papers so that Yuuri could officially live and train with him in his home country.

Yuuri, on the other hand, also had competitions he needed to win and sponsors to look for. Seeing as Russia is far away and different from Japan or Detroit, he had to make sure he had sponsors that could help with his training expenses. Victor offered but Yuuri didn’t want to rely too much with him. Victor fell in love with the Japanese even more because of that independence Yuuri showed.

Yuuri nodded with a smile and pumped his fists. “I’ll do my best in the Nationals. And then bring home the gold when we meet again after a month. I hope I get to watch you for your Russian Nationals, though.”

Yurio clicked his tongue. “Concentrate on your own problems, idiot! You can just watch us through live streaming!”

“Yes, yes. So…” the brunet opened his arms. “Wanna hug? It’ll be a long month.”

The smaller Russian glared daggers at the silver medallist before scoffing. He took a step forward and grumpily let Yuuri hug him. Gradually, Yurio lifted his arms and wrapped them around the brunet’s waist as well. Victor was turning even sadder when the blond’s bottom lip trembled and suddenly he was sobbing in Yuuri’s chest.

Yuuri stifled his own tears and patted Yurio’s head. “I’ll miss you too, Yurio,” He comforted and hugged the smaller Russian tightly.

After awhile, Yurio pushed Yuuri away and wiped his tears away. He turned away, embarrassed and yelled, “S-Shut the fuck up! I-I wasn’t crying. T-There was something in my eyes, is all!”

The two of them decided to humor the golden medallist and didn’t make fun of him anymore. Victor worriedly removed and re-wrapped his scarf around his neck. “Are you sure you’ll be alright fighting in the Japan Nationals alone? I can fly here to support you, if you want. I’m sure Yakov wouldn’t—“

His fiancé smiled and shook his head. Victor’s own lips trembled as Yuuri reached for his hands and intertwined their hands together. He lifted his gaze and met his beloved’s glinting brown eyes. Yuuri smiled at him and murmured, “No need, Victor. I’ll be okay. I know that I’ll be okay. I will do my very best in this competition as well and make you proud. I’ll lay our love bare for Japan and the world to see just like always to make them see that you coaching me wasn’t a waste.

So I want you to focus on your own competitions too. I want to watch through live streaming and be able to proudly yell, ‘That’s Yurio, one of my closest friends and rivals! Isn’t he amazing?’ and then when it’s your turn, ‘That’s my fiancé, coach, number one supporter and my life and love. Isn’t he wonderful?’”

He chuckled as he imagined Yuuri and his family jumping around Yu-topia’s dining area yelling as he and Yurio skated. Leaning his forehead against the brunet’s, he whispered, “Wait for me as I’ll wait for you. A month will pass by quickly, I just know it. Do your best. As I’ve said before, I might not be here but I’ll be with you in spirit.”

Yuuri nodded and then initiated a warm, tight hug. Victor gladly embraced his fiancé back and buried his nose in Yuuri’s dark, silky locks. They smelled like oranges, soothing, calming. He bit his inner cheek to stop himself from crying as Yuuri begun sobbing in his arms. He blinked quickly and pursed his lips. He looked over at Yurio and found the blond still crying.

He chuckled and then begun crying as well. Almost a year ago, he arrived here in Hasetsu to start coaching Yuuri. Now, he’s leaving so that he train in Russia again. Even this far away, he could hear the seagulls and it didn’t help with his growing sadness over leaving this place.

He gestured for Yurio to come over. Yurio sulkily walked towards them and let himself be involved in a crying grouphug.

After few minutes, they released one another and they were all crying messes. Victor put on his sunglasses to hide his red eyes. But it didn’t help his breaking heart. Yurio sniffed and wiped his nose and cheeks with his jacket’s sleeves.

Yuuri clenched his teeth and pulled off a big smile. “You have to check in soon or you will miss your flight.”

He took a deep breath and nodded. He swallowed his tears as Makkachin whimpered, jumped on Yuuri and licked the brunet’s face. Yuuri smiled and hugged his poodle tightly. “I’ll miss you Makkachin.” Makkachin barked and melted in Yuuri’s arms.

“…So we gotta go,” He mumbled.

Yuuri nodded with a small smile. “I...I will miss you.”

Oh god.

“Me too,” He answered.

Yurio pulled the trolley towards the entrance. “If we don’t go, we will never go. Come on. We better see you soon, katsudon! Win, you dumbass, or I’ll personally kick you in the ass!”

He leaned down and captured Yuuri’s lips with his for one last kiss and breathed, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Yuuri murmured.

With that, he followed after Yurio with last big arm waves of goodbye and shouts of, “BYE!”

 

 

Almost a week and half passed. Currently, he was in the resting room of their training rink with Yurio, Mila, Georgi and some other rinkmates. They spent ten minutes looking for the channel where Japan Nationals would be shown. Thank goodness for High Definition and patient friends.

It was the Short Program. And Yuuri managed to draw ‘1’ again. Minami seemed ecstatic when Yuuri hung his head in despair and showed his number. Victor laughed with his fiance’s face. As a substitute, Celestino and Phichit were there. It seemed that the two didn’t have a competition soon and heard about Victor’s plan and volunteered to cheer for Yuuri.

Celestino went coach-mode and talked Yuuri through his first three nervous minutes in warm up. After their talk, Yuuri seemed to have calmed down. When it was finally his turn to skate, Phichit went and hugged him tightly. Yuuri laughed and glided towards the center, relaxed and focused.

He nailed it. He might have not beat his personal best but it was high enough even if he didn't use his Quadruple Flip at the end.

He ended on First and seemed to have become nervous again, de ja vu. From what the cameras were showing, Phichit, the ever best friend, shoved Yuuri away from the reporters so that the Japanese wouldn’t feel anymore pressured.

He sent a ‘Thank You’ to the Thai through Messenger.

The next day, Yuuri went and performed last. Phichit and Celestino leaned against the board and talked and talked but Yuuri seemed to be having a breakdown. Typical ball of anxiety, his fiancé was. Phichit pouted when he realized Yuuri wasn’t listening and said something.

Yuuri lifted his head and stared at his best friend for few second. He then burst out laughing. The announcers were confused and so was Celestino. The two of them laughed and laughed until Yuuri’s name was called. Phichit squeezed the Japanese's arm in encouragement. He still looked a little nervous at first but he performed really well once the music begun and once his lips touched their matching ring.

Yuuri won the Japan Nationals with Minami as the 1st runner up. Victor whooped loudly. Yurio smirked. He took a photo of their TV as Yuuri and the other winners stood at the podium before posting it on Instagram with the caption, @yuuri-katsudon, Congratulations, solnyshko! We know you can do it! I am super proud of you! <3 #JapanNationals #Champion #YuuriKatsuki #ProudFiance

It didn’t feel enough. He wanted to be there and hug the hell out of his fiance.

It got thousands likes in a minute. Phichit, of course, posted a selfie with Yuuri with the caption, Proud best friend! Super happy! #phichit-chu #yuuri-katsuki #JapanNationals #bffs

He hit like. It still didn't feel enough.

 

 

They were chatting every spare time that they had and Facetimed when the signal was great. But it was hard having different time zones. He was just about to eat lunch but Yuuri was already going back home. He just woke up but Yuuri was already on the rink, practicing. He was still awake but Yuuri was already zoning out in exhaustion.

Six hour difference was a very hard thing to conquer.

It was two weeks after he arrived back in Russia that he begun to feel it.

For the first weeks he arrived, he was always busy that he ate out, hung out with Makkachin mostly, prepared Yuuri’s papers for transferring here, practicing for his competitions and rushed programs that he was contented to just see a glimpse of his fiancé through Facetime or a single sticker sent through Messenger.

After two weeks, all he needed was for Yuuri’s papers to be processed so unlike before, he had time. So he bought some ingredients and prepared himself dinner.

He placed the bowl on the table in front of his seat and readied orange juice. He then proceeded on sitting on his seat and started eating.

Makkachin was fast asleep on his bed.

He was halfway done with his food and was chewing when his gaze lifted up and roamed around his extravagant apartment. He had availed it years before and was very satisfied with how his home turned out. It was pretty big for one person and a dog but he ignored that fact since he was usually out for contests or practicing that the house rarely had anyone in it except Makkachin.

But now, the apartment looked so huge with only him in it.

His brain flashed him images of the ones he just met and the ones he usually encountered back in Japan: Hiroko, Toshiya, Mari, Yuuko, Takeshi, Axel, Lutz, Loop, Minako, the fisherman they passed by countless of times. These were the people he saw first once he woke up back in Hasetsu and his heart always swelled in happiness whenever Hiroko and Toshiya greet him with a warm and genuine: ‘Good morning, Vic-chan! How was your sleep?’ The others were also the ones he could talk to normally without trying to be who he was in front of the camera.

He looked around his apartment again and recalled what the view Japan gave him. The beach. The seagulls. The temperate temperature. The warm and welcoming ambiance everywhere.

He looked down at his food and his mind reminded him of his usual food back in Yu-topia: katsudon. The food which, he believed, gods and goddesses eat with how delicious it was.

And katsudon reminded him so much of his precious fiancé, Katsuki Yuuri.

He stopped eating, feeling his hunger leave him, and placed his utensils in the sink. Feeling a little lazy, he threw himself on the sofa and grabbed a pillow to hug.

He squeezed the pillow hard and felt unsatisfied. He buried his face on it and felt even sadder. It was so, so cold. So, so lonely. He felt so alone.

He stared at the pillow in his arms and remember Yuuri’s warmth when they hugged one last time before separating in the airport. The softness that was Yuuri’s alone whenever they snuggled. That happiness and satisfaction he only felt when Yuuri was the only with him.

Everything reminded him of Yuuri that it hurt.

He blinked and finally let the tears flow down.

He sobbed and looked at his wristwatch. It was just eight-fifty but it would be two-fifty in Japan. He sobbed harder because he knew that he couldn’t disturb his fiancé at this time.

Victor wailed onto the pillow. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.

It was as if a red string connected them and the distance was tearing him apart. He badly wanted to hear his beloved’s voice right now. Makkachin padded into the living room and nuzzled his snout on Victor’s free hand. Victor looked over and found his poodle looking a little miserable as well. “You miss him too, Makkachin?” He asked. Makkachin whimpered.

He gulped and sniffed. His ring shone with the ceiling lights and it constricted his heart with longing.

He snatched his phone and rapidly looked for Yuuri’s name and called him.

The brunet’s phone rang three times and Victor was beginning to question if he should be doing this until Yuuri picked up and answered with a slurred, “’M hello?”

If it was another time, he would have laughed with his fiance’s voice but at the moment, it only made him miss Yuuri even more. “…Yuuri,” He whispered, trying not to crack.

Yuuri sounded more awake than earlier when he replied, “Victor?” He must have looked at the Caller ID. “Oh yeah. It’s you. What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

He shook his head and hummed. “Oh, nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice, is all.”

Yuuri chuckled. “You sappy dork,” He teased.

God, he missed him.

Their snuggles.

Their cuddles.

Their bickering.

Their playful banters,

Their lingering touches.

Their knowing gazes at each other.

Their hugs.

Their kisses.

And their words of love.

God, he loved him. He missed him.

“Victor?” Yuuri’s concerned voice cut off his melancholy monologue.

He gave in.

“I miss you.”

“Victor…are you crying?”

He sniffed his snot and whimpered pathetically, “I miss you.”

Yuuri turned quiet for few moments before saying, “I miss you too. I miss you so much it hurts.”

He tried to laugh but it turned into a hiccup. “I _ache_ for you, Yuuri. Everywhere I look, I am reminded of you and our moments.” He looked at his phone and clicked the ‘video’ symbol. “Please let me see your face.”

Yuuri immediately complied. And Victor sobbed when he saw Yuuri’s dishevelled look and bed hair. “You look so beautiful,” He whispered in awe.

Yuuri blinked and frowned. “Stop crying. You’re making me cry.”

He laughed and tried to wipe his tears away. “I can’t.” He looked at the screen again. His eyes widened when Yuuri began crying on the other line as well. “Oh my god, I _did_ make you cry as well.”

“Shut up!” Yuuri grumbled.

He sniffed and whispered, “I miss you so much. For years, I never really made myself be attached to anything or anyone. I was so numb of everything, I didn’t feel much and just skated to surprise people and because it’s my passion but ever since I met you, I felt different emotion whirl within me. I cannot stand this distance, Yuuri. I _can’t._ Everywhere I look reminds me of you and the way I cradle you in my arms in every given moment. I miss you so much I want to fly to Japan and never let you leave my arms. I want to pepper your face and body with kisses. It’s not the unhealthy kind of dependence that I’m feeling, it’s more like finding your soulmate after searching for twenty-seven years.”

Yuuri sobbed at the other side and reached his other hand to virtually brush Victor’s cheek. “I miss you too. Whenever I skate and look at the kiss and cry or at the boards, I feel my heart clenching tightly whenever I realize you’re not there, cheering for me, telling me what to do, encouraging me with your amazing pep talk that could make one’s motivation from 100 to 0.” Yuuri paused. “It felt different when I was skating in Japan Nationals. The Yuri On Ice felt lonelier, felt emptier, felt bitter. I almost cried. I miss you so much too, Victor. I miss you clinging at every given time. I miss you throwing yourself at me as if you haven’t seen me for years. I miss your hugs and kisses that make me feel as if I am the most beautiful person in the world.”

He had never cried this much and this long in his entire lifetime but he was right now, because the love of his life was right in front of him but also miles away from him. Within reach yet super far away. “This apartment feels so empty without you,” He said.

Yuuri smiled sadly. “Just two more weeks, Victor.”

“Two _more_ weeks. I feel like I’m dying because of loneliness here,” He whined.

“Oh, don’t be dramatic,” The brunet teased.

They gazed at each other for a minute. “I don’t know if I tell this enough to you, Yuuri, but I love you.”

“You don’t need to tell those words to me. I can feel it with your actions and decipher it with the sentences out of your mouth,” Yuuri assured. “But nonetheless, because you deserve them I’d like to reply with I love you too.”

“I love you,” He repeated, just because.

“I love you too.”

He sighed. “Two weeks.”

“Just two more weeks.”

 

 

Yakov grabbed the back of his jacket’s collar. “Stop pacing back and forth. You’re making me dizzy!” His coach hissed. “Yuri is jumping enough in his place and even Georgi is emitting a dark aura where he sat. You three are making me dizzy _and_ crazy!”

Reporters were swarming around them but Yakov wasn’t paying them any attention so neither did he. Yuri couldn’t be bothered. Georgi looked so scary.

He sulked and pouted. “It’s been almost a year since I last competed, Yakov. Even if I’m a living legend, I still feel nervous.”

There were surprised looks from cameramen and interviewers with his statement.

Yakov raised an eyebrow at him. “Nervous? That’s a first.”

He smiled and raised his right hand. The ring shone brightly, making him giddy. “I have someone that I want to be proud of me watching tonight. Of course, I am nervous on being able to perform it perfectly to show that this program is for him. I wouldn’t want to disappoint my beloved fiancé.”

He emphasized the ‘him’ and ‘fiance’ parts because he didn’t want to pretend to be straight anymore for the media. He didn’t want others to think he was available. He didn’t want them to take the opportunity on asking him if his ring was a good luck charm. He was an engaged man. And he’s blissful with his decision and fiancé.

Yakov smirked. “Looks like you’d show the world a very splendid performance for tonight, Vitya.”

He sighed. “Stop making me more nervous, Yakov! This is very new to me! All I’ve done for years is skate and skate to surprise people. Now, I’m skating for someone who has become my life and love. I am uneasy okay?”

“Anxious?” Another voice asked.

He nodded. One of his legs were bouncing in tension. “Anxious.”

“Now, you know how I feel when I’m performing,” The voice teased. Before he could even lift his head, an index finger poked the whorl of his hair and then patted the crown of his head.

These gestures.

He lifted his gaze and met brown eyes he adored so much. Yuuri smiled brightly at him. “Surprise?”

He blinked twice before sinking this new information. His jaw gradually hung open and then he stood up, hugged Yuuri tightly and screamed, “You’re here! You’re actually here! How did you get here? When did you arrive? I thought you’re going to arrive the day after? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Yuuri chuckled and hugged him back. “Calm down, you might get a heart attack. Yes, I’m here. I got here through transportation.” Oh, that smart mouth. “I just arrived an hour ago, dropped my luggage in your apartment and then ran here. I didn’t tell you that I booked an earlier flight to surprise you in your comeback.”

He squealed and nuzzled his nose with his fiance’s. “You’re finally here in Russia. You’re finally in my arms. I can finally stop missing you. I can finally stop suffering.”

Yuuri chuckled and brushed his cheek with tender fingertips. “I’m here, Victor,” He repeated with a smile.

When he got enough and released the brunet, Yuuri faced Yurio. Yakov and Lilia frowned when Yuuri opened his arms. Yurio’s face exploded and then he spluttered, “L-L-LIKE HELL!”

Yuuri pouted. “No hug?”

Yurio growled, “UGH, FINE!” And then jumped at the brunet’s arms.

Victor was sure he wasn’t the only one who noticed that big smile on the blond’s face. It was great to see Yurio opening up to Yuuri and accepting the brunet almost like an older brother.

When his name was finally called, he removed his jacket. Yuuri blinked and then grinned widely. “Suits you greatly.”

He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and together with Yakov, they walked out of the backstage. Victor entered the rink with loud cheers echoing him and welcoming him back. He waved at them before turning his head towards his coach. He nodded at Yakov’s words.

He hummed and leaned towards his fiancé. “Good luck kiss?”

Yuuri blushed and then reached for Victor’s right hand. He kissed Victor’s glinting ring. “Good luck. Go get ‘em, V-V-Vitya.”

He smiled widely, and blinked when Yuuri pecked a kiss on his forehead. Absolutely filled with love, he glided towards the center as the announcer called his name. He performed on the best of his ability, and his last movement was him reaching his right hand towards Yuuri’s direction.

He giddily slid towards the kiss and cry and threw himself at Yuuri’s welcoming and open arms.

He was home.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This became longer than I intended. 
> 
> Was it as sad and as fluffy as I wanted it to be? I hope it was.
> 
> Was it somewhat romantic? I hope so.
> 
> Anyway, that's it!
> 
> Yell and scream at me on Tumblr @ lovefadesminehas021 and on Twitter @ LFMH021
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE SUPER APPRECIATED!


End file.
